All I ask of You
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: [Complete]Lisa decides to help out at the theatre as a way to get over flight 1019, but when she runs into and old friend, jealousy sparks where it shouldn't. [BregoBeauty&Nina Rippner]
1. Prologue

The music swept through the room as the young brunette woman followed the moves that she had memorized over the past two weeks. A lock of hair fell in her face and she concentrated on not reaching up too remove it from her line of vision. She knew this would mess up the dance that she was gracefully completing. This was not a hard task, though, as she had too concentrate on more then one thing at a time on several occasions. Without thinking, she swayed her hips and finished the dance adding a flip off her hair to finally get it removed from her sight. The small woman was startled by the clapping coming from behind her.

"Excellent, madam," she turned to face her French boss as he bowed his head slightly. "You seem to have that down rather well?"

The dance she was doing was for a play, and the brunette woman was Lisa Reisert.

"Why yes, Mousier," she said appealing to his accent. "I have been practicing as not to step on the toes of the dancers next to me." Her smile brightened not only her face, but also the room around her.

"I don't think that anyone would mind if _you _stepped on their toes," he said before brushing past her to talk to Miss Sanders, the star of the show.

"I told you, you would like it here, didn't I?" Cynthia said as she walked up to Lisa.

"I suppose you did," she ran her hands through her hair before capturing it in a small band at the top of her head. "Now if only room and board were free," she said, this gained a chuckled not only from Cynthia, but some of the set workers whom they did not realize were listening.

"It would seem as though you were popular? Miss Lisa." Her friend teased her for a moment more before Lisa spoke again.

"If I were really popular, I think that I might not be working as one of the back up dancers," she giggled. "But then again you never know, God might have me hear so that I don't get my hopes up and then come crashing down when I stammer."

"Elizabeth Reisert, if anyone deserves to be up there, its you!" Cynthia nearly yelled at this, she opened her mouth to speak again when they were interrupted by Miss Sanders.

"I am through! I have broken three out of ten of my nails practicing this thing for you!" everyone turned to look at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Please, Madam!"

"You don't even pay me!" With that the woman stormed from the stadium, no one mentioned that she stormed out with the jeans that belonged to theatre.

"Now we don't have any star!" The manager cried as he threw his hands into the air.

"Excuse me, sir," all heads turned to a man who had just walked into the theatre, "I know I am a little late, but do you think you might have work for me?"

"Only if you're really a woman in disguise," the manager said.

"Please, Rod, the part can be played by both a man or a woman." Ron said, everyone turned to look at the janitor who had spoken.

"I suppose that's true, you have the part," Rod said before turning to walk away.

"Don't I need to audition or something?" he asked as he flipped his black hair out of his eyes.

"How does a man audition for the part of a woman?" with that the manager walked from the theatre.

"But I thought-," he turned to speak to the men and women on stage, but this proved to be pointless as everyone scattered from the stage, not caring about their new coworker. Lisa gathered her things and began to walk from the stage when she felt someone catch her arm. "Do I know you?" the new coworker asked looking at her with confusion written in his eyes.

"I think that I would remember someone like you." She turned to walk away again when he spoke to her one more time.

"Lisa, Lisa Reisert?" he called. She turned towards him. "Ian Rickler, do you remember me?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No, should I?" she asked, fear spike into her voice for a moment, "Ian?" her face changed to a look of embarrassment in one instant.

"You do remember me then?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, Oh my goodness I haven't seen in since high school!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. The embrace lasted all of two minutes before they pulled away.

"I'm about to ask you a question that may decide your future," he said suddenly serious, Lisa's smile faded. "Would you please allow me to buy you a sea breeze?"

Lisa laughed, "Sure."

They walked out of the theatre laughing as if they had just shared some sort of inside joke. Neither of them noticing the shadowy figure that stood in booth four. He thought for a moment before he leaned back with his chin in his hand, a crow landed in the window above his seat and watched him. As if realization came to his mind, he smirked. As a matter of fact, the smirk that spread across his lips, caused the crow to fall from the window. Dead.

XXX

**A/N We hope you like the prologue, BregoBeauty and I have worked on this for a little while now, Please Review!**


	2. Chapter one

**All I Ask of You**

**Chapter One**

After they had sat down on barstools at the local bar, Lisa turned to face Ian.

"So, what have you been up to all these years?" she asked him.

"Just the usual—traveling the world, meeting new people, trying to find my place in life... What about you?"

"Pretty much the same."

"Really? The last I heard, you were the manager of some swanky hotel in Miami. What brought you here?"

"Well," Lisa replied nervously. "Things change."

"Yeah, I guess they do."

Their drinks arrived and Lisa was suddenly transported in her mind back to a place that she had tried her hardest to forget. It had been a while since she had though about it—about _him_.

_"That taste okay?" he asked with a concerned tone and glance. _

_"Yeah, it's fine."_

_She was nervous. _What was I thinking? I'm not ready for this…

_"We could always get you that sea breeze." _

He keeps pushing that—why? What makes him think that I ordered the wrong drink or might be unhappy?

_He smiled at her, his blue eyes light and calm. He was picture of charm and charisma. After all, he was Jackson Rippner and he would destroy her life once more. _

"I'm guessing that it's still your favorite, right?" Ian questioned, breaking her free from the memories of the Tex-Mex.

"Oh, yeah, I just drifted away," she said with a smile, then took a careful sip of her drink. She half-expected it taste like a bay breeze. As luck would have it, it tasted like the sea breeze that she had craved and needed.

"I could tell."

"I'm sorry, but there's just a lot on my mind."

"It's okay, really," Ian said. He gulped down some of his own drink. "It's enough just to see you after all this time."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Probably at least ten years—I've lost count."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, are you really going to take that part?" Lisa inquired, bringing up the incident that had brought them to each other's attention.

"Well, playing a woman is rather tricky, so perhaps you'd like the part?"

Lisa nearly spit the sip that she had just taken of her sea breeze. "Are you joking? Me? Play a lead role?"

"Why not? You're certainly more talented than the prima donna that stalked out of the theatre today," Ian encouraged.

"No, I couldn't…"

"Come on, Leese, please…"

She froze. _Leese? That was what he—he always called me that… _

"Lisa? Are you okay?" Ian's concerned voice stopped her wandering thoughts.

"Fine, I just think I'm going to head back to the theatre. I'm exhausted. Thanks for the drink. Hopefully we can talk soon?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Sorry that I'm bailing on you," she said with a grimace.

"No, it's okay, really. Don't worry about it."

"Bye," she said before taking a large gulp of her sea breeze and grabbing her purse. She paused to give him a hug and then confidently strode out the door—only to end up leaning against the wall outside for support. Her legs were wobbly and she was trembling.

_Why did you have to do this to me? Why? _

**XXX**

_Beautiful Lisa, you are the highlight of my day. Despite what you've done to me and I to you, I still want you. You'll never be safe from me. I still have to steal you, my dear. _

His brown hair fell into his vivid blue eyes as he watched her from a distance. She was leaning against the brick wall outside the bar and she was alone. Her friend from earlier had disappeared.

She was having a breakdown right in front of him. He could see her shaking and he knew instinctively that Lisa was about to cry. He knew her too well.

Lisa had tried to run from him shortly after her father passed on. She had believed that he had been responsible for it. Her fear was understandable, but he was innocent. He had just been watching over her. He was always watching her—even when she rarely left the theatre. She rarely went anywhere outside of walking distance and tracking her was a piece of cake.

She would never be free of him. It was only a matter of time before she would never leave him again. The plans were already in motion and no one—not even this Ian Rickler—would stop him.

**XXX**

**-BregoBeauty- **


	3. Chapter two

**All I Ask of You**

**Chapter Two**

Lisa tried her hardest to hide her breakdown from Cynthia, but the other girl knew her all too well. "Lisa, you can lie to me all you want, but we've been through this before and it always end one way, I find out what's really wrong!"

"Does it really matter?" Lisa asked, leaning against the wall above her bed. The two girls shared a room above the theatre. "It's not like saying it will change anything."

"That depends on what it is, Lisa. If it's something that you need to see a shrink for, then go see a shrink." Both of the girls laughed at her remark.

"Ian and I went out for a drink today," Lisa said, resting her chin in her hands and looking cautiously at Cynthia. "It felt so weird after all this time, I mean I haven't seen him since high school, and then, all of the sudden, he's here. Do you know what I mean?" A slow smile played across Cynthia's lips.

"You like him, don't you, Lisa?"

"No, I don't!" Lisa sighed, "Besides I can't like him. It is like against the laws of nature for me to like someone of the opposite sex! I am not allowed to."

"C'mon, Lisa, you know that's not true!" Cynthia exclaimed as she sat up on her bed.

"Yes, it is!" Lisa sat up on her own bed as well, "What happens every time that I think I found some guy that I can trust?"

"It's just a fluke for right now. All you need is to find that special person that could break your unlucky streak. What if he's your prince?"

"Now you make me sound like Sleeping Beauty." They both erupted in laughter once more.

"If we don't get to sleep, you won't be a sleeping anything," Cynthia chided.

With that, they began to drift off to sleep... well, tried to anyway. The sound of someone knocking on their door made it difficult for either of them to do so. "Who could that be?" Cynthia asked, surprised.

"I have a few ideas," Lisa said as she stood up from her bed and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Open the door or you won't know!" Lisa frowned as she leaned against the door for a moment before she opened it just a crack to peek at their late night visitor.

"Ian, it's late, what do you want?" she asked groggily. All she wanted at this moment was to be curled up in her bed and sound asleep.

"Earlier you said that you had a lot on your mind. I've thought of a few ways to take them off of your mind." A small 'oooo' sound caught Ian off guard and he tried to look over Lisa's shoulder only to find that it was impossible. When Lisa wanted to hide something, there was no way of ever finding it. "Is Cynthia in there?" he asked as a smirk played across his face.

"Yeah. In case you're wondering, we're sharing a room." Lisa said, looking over her shoulder at Cynthia who was watching her intently, a sly smile playing across her lips.

"Oh, yeah, that was the first thoughts that floated through my mind," Ian replied. Lisa paused for a moment as if she did not get it, and then it suddenly clicked within her mind.

"IAN! That was just plain wrong!"

Ian laughed at her response. "Talk about a delayed reaction there," he teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Okay, so what are you wearing?" Ian asked and Lisa turned bright red. "No, that came out wrong. Change into jeans or something I'll be waiting out here." With that, he reached out and pulled the door closed for her.

"So, what's going on with you and lover boy?" Cynthia inquired with a sing-song tone and a wide smile.

Lisa glared at her red-haired friend as she walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans.

"He just said that I needed to change into jeans, he didn't say why, just to do it," Lisa explained as she pulled the jeans on and followed this by pulling a tank top over her head. "You tell anyone that I went with him tonight, I swear I will kill you, got it?"

Cynthia nodded conspiratorially and watched her friend leave.

**XXX**

"Okay, so now that I'm in your car, what are you going to do?" Lisa asked Ian as they drove along the highway.

"Well, I'm going to take you to someplace that I'm sure you've never been," Ian said as he turned into a dark parking lot.

"I've been lots of places," Lisa said, unimpressed and trying to sound confident instead of nervous.

"I've talked to people around the theatre and you barely ever leave that place."

"And who are these people whom you talked to?"

"I never reveal a source and you of all people should know this, Lisa," he said as they climbed out of the car. "Follow me, Leese, I have something to show you-- though you should have already guessed that when I came knocking on your door at eleven o'clock at night."

"Well, I was hoping that it wasn't just a prank," she replied snidely as she followed him to the edge of the parking lot.

"Look out there, Lisa," he pointed out across the moonlight lake that they were facing.

"Wow." The cool air whipped through her hair and left a tingling sensation on her cheeks as she watched the waves gently lapping the shore bellow them. The moon reflected from the surface of the water gave the world around it a deep glow that you could not only see, but you could feel in the bottom of your feet as you watched the water. "This view is beautiful."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" he remarked, only Ian was not looking out at the water. Instead, he was looking at the face of the woman that stood beside him.

"When you said you wanted to help take my mind off things, I was thinking a bar or something, but this is just..." she paused looking for the right word. "Amazing."

"I used to always come here when I was stressed out. One day, something happened here, but I'm not sure what because the police never told me. But when I drove up it was swarming with police officers and yellow caution tape. I assumed someone had died or something like that, I never came back to find out."

"How long ago was this?" Lisa asked, her eyes were filled with tears. _Did he know?_

"Three years ago tomorrow," Ian said. He heard a sharp intake of breath and watched Lisa's stance changed from comfortable to alert.

"I know what happened," she whispered softly, catching his attention; not that he could not look away even if he wanted to. "It was mid-afternoon, and I had just gotten into another fight with my mother. after getting off the phone with her, I just got in the car and drove." Her voice could barely be heard above the sound of the waves as she continued on. "I couldn't slow down if I wanted to." A small sad laugh escaped her as a tear ran silently down her cheek as she looked at Ian. "If there had been one single cop that had stopped me to give me a ticket, it probably wouldn't have happened. I ended up pulling up here." Her eyes became hollow and she seemed to drift off into her own world, "I never saw it coming, as I climbed from the car someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me to the ground." Before she could go on, she erupted into sobs. Ian wrapped his arms around her and began to rock slightly.

"Lisa, I am so sorry. I had no idea." he said softly; his voice filled with compassion and sorrow.

"It was three years ago. I'm over it." She tried a smile as she pulled away, but it did not work.

"Leese, no matter what anyone says, a rape is not something you just get over--even after three years. It's just not in our flesh and blood." Lisa looked up at him confused. "You're using band aid solutions when what you need is someone to come in and bring you through the pain."

"And that's where you come in right?"

"If I could fix everything that's happened to you, erase everyone who has ever hurt you, I would, but the fact is that I can't."

"What are you? Some religious freak or something?"

Ian shrugged, "Or something." He glanced over at his car. "Come with me, I am so craving music."

Shaking her head, she followed him to his car and sat on the hood as he searched through the radio stations. Static and snatches of voices filled the air as he fiddled with the dial.

"Here is a good one. You'll love this one, Lisa."

The music started with someone whispering the words.

_**Crying and hiding this feeling, running and fighting for freedom.**_

_**Running and hiding this feeling, running and fighting for freedom.**_

_**Crying and hiding this feeling, running and fighting for freedom.**_

_**Running and hiding this feeling, running and fighting for freedom.**_

_**Crying and hiding this feeling, running and fighting for freedom.**_

_**Running and hiding this feeling, running and fighting for freedom.**_

_**This is the last time, I'll be crying late at night, I be balling all night, can't sleep, I hear the floors creak, feel the shadows in the room. My friends find another bruise, I'm gonna end up on the news. **_

_**I just don't know what to do.**_

_**Lord I'm calling you send an angel send two, I want to move, but I'm trapped in the outer room I know you hear me clearly, come and fill me with your power, heal me! **_

_**It seems impossible! For me to let this go, I feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control. **_

_**Take everything you need, take every part of me, before I lose control.**_

_**I'm tired, so tired, of walking through this fire, if you want to find me, I'll here in my room.**_

_**I'm thinkin' your drinkin', need to get of here before you start swinging. **_

_**Wish I could show you all the pain, inside, me. **_

_**It seems impossible! For me to let this go, I feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control. **_

_**Take everything you need, take every part of me, before I lose control.**_

Ian switched the radio off and walked around to stand in front of Lisa, "We should probably get you back."

Lisa smiled.

"We wouldn't want anyone to worry about the back-up dancer, now would we?"

**XXX**

Jackson mentally kicked himself for not staying with Lisa during the night. When he had arrived at her room at twelve o'clock, she was missing. Now he sat in the shadows of the room, watching Cynthia sleep, and she was not very peaceful. She was nothing like Lisa. At first, he had considered going out to find Lisa, but then another thought popped into his head. Even if Lisa were in danger, she would eventually return there and want someone to comfort her. As he sat there, the door slowly came open and a laughing Lisa walked through followed closely by some man. _Ian, _he thought angrily andmoved closer; all the while remaining hidden in the shadows. Lisa turned and shoved Ian back at the door; shushing him.

"If you wake Cynthia up, I will so hurt you," she said, placing a finger on his lips. The laughing stopped.

"I feel bad now," he said, putting his head down as if he was pouting.

"You should," she said with a laugh.

"I do."

They both fell into another fit of laughter. Jackson's stomach churned. _This is pathetic! Lisa, how can you stand this fool?_

"Who's there?" Cynthia slurred, sitting up in her bed.

"See what you've done now?" Lisa playfully glared at Ian as she reached over and turned on the lamp beside the bed. Jackson shrank back against the wall to remain unseen.

"So, how was the date you two?" she asked playfully.

"If it was a date, does that mean that I get a good night kiss?" Ian questioned. Anger welled in Jackson's chest; no one asked Lisa something like that. _Who does he think he's talking to?_

"It was not a date, okay!" Lisa exclaimed, surprising herself with how much force she put behind her voice.

"Says you," Ian glared at her playfully.

"You, out," Lisa said, pointing at Ian and then the door as she did so.

With a sad, puppy-dog face, he relented. "But you know that I'll be back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

**XXX**

**Brego Beauty and I have been pretty busy, so I do not know when the next chapter will come, Please Review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**All I Ask of You**

**Chapter Three**

Blinding rage consumed Jackson . _How dare he speak to Lisa that way? How dare he think about her like that!_

The worst part was not that he had invaded Lisa's space, but the fact that he had made her happy. That jerk Ian Rickler had made his Lisa smile and laugh.

Jackson could not wait to sink his sleek knife into the intruder's body. All he wanted now was to slowly torture and kill this Ian person for daring to be near Lisa. Lisa was his and no one else was supposed to show any interest in her. Apparently, it was time for him to claim her.

He watched her sleep for a few moments, a smile across her pretty face, before he slipped out of the room. He had work to do.

* * *

"So, will you go out with him again?" Cynthia badgered Lisa the following morning.

Lisa groaned loudly before responding. "Last night wasn't a date!"

"Sure it wasn't. I saw how happy you were. It's been years since I've seen you that happy! Ever since—"

"Cynthia, don't bring _him_ up." Lisa cautioned her friend, her playful mood broken at the mere mention of Jackson.

"I'm sorry, Leese. I keep forgetting how much—"

"Just stop, okay?" Lisa begged, turning her back to Cynthia. The memories were flooding back.

_Him, smiling at her in line after he defended her via a check-in lady at the airport. His startling blue gaze and warmth it held when he smiled and joked with her. His pretty features distorted with rage as he shook her helpless body in the bathroom and later threatened her with a knife. The lost, hurt look as he gazed up at her from where he lay broken on the floor. _

"Lisa, where are you going? Practice is about to start!" Cynthia called after her, chasing her through the crowded back halls.

"I just need some air," Lisa yelled back over the growing din and confusion of other dancers. "I'll be right back!"

Lisa continued to push through the crowd, fighting her way to an exit. Everyone was rushing to the stage now and she hurriedly trying to leave it. A familiar voice shouted her name from behind her.

"Lisa! Where are you going?" Ian called, chasing after her.

"I need some air," she snapped back, the bitter memories worsening. Her head was spinning and pounding.

"Are you avoiding me?" he questioned, grabbing her arm tightly, stopping her progression to the outside.

"No, but right now I really need some space!"

Angrily, Lisa ripped her arm loose of his grasp and spun around.

"Lisa!"

Lisa ran now as the tears began to fall from her green eyes. Her small body shook with sobs as she tried to console herself as well as come to terms with what had happened to her. She had been ignoring the past and the complex emotions tied to it for far too long.

She would never be rid of her blue-eyed demon. He had changed her for both the worse and the better. No one could undo what he had done to her and she was crazy to think otherwise.

She was damaged goods and Ian was wasting his time trying to help her. He deserved someone who was more stable. Even Cynthia was too good to have her as a friend. Knowing her complicated their lives and Lisa knew it. Life was hard enough without them having to look out for her all the time and worry about her fragile emotional state.

Lisa sank down onto the floor with her back against the wall and sobbed openly. She was so focused on letting everything go that she did not hear the soft footsteps.

"Who hurt you, Lisa?" a smooth voice asked quietly and Lisa's eyes shot upwards immediately.

A slender man with short-cropped light-colored hair and dark eyes looked down at her. Lisa sighed with relief. Jackson was not standing in front of her.

"I'm fine," she croaked.

"You don't look like it," he responded, then sat down beside her. "What's troubling you?"

Lisa sighed yet again and looked at him questioningly. "Do you really want to know?"

"If it will make you feel better…then yeah."

She half-smiled at him and before long, she was spilling her entire sob story to the kindly man sitting beside her. He was familiar looking, but she could not remember his name. She was so emotionally exhausted that names no longer mattered. All that mattered was that someone cared and was willing to listen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered at the end. "I had no idea."

"No one really does," Lisa said sadly. "Everyone knows pieces of it but you're the only one that I've ever told the whole story too."

"I feel honored that you trust me enough to share this."

"What's your name? I can't seem to remember it," Lisa asked.

"Alex, Alex Turner," he said, then offered his right hand to her.

Lisa smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to formally meet you, Alex Turner."

"It's nice to meet you too, Lisa Reisert."

"How did you know my last name?" she inquired, suddenly nervous.

"Oh, I've heard people yelling at you. They tend to call you by your last name more often than your first."

"True. I've never understood that."

"Me too. It always makes me feel like I've done something wrong," Alex replied.

Lisa smiled. "I'd never really thought about it that way."

"Not that you'd ever be in serious trouble with authority. You're fair too kind and listen really well."

"You make me sound like a doormat!" Lisa laughed.

"If you are, then you're the prettiest doormat I've ever met," Alex said seriously. "But I highly doubt that you are of doormat quality."

"Well, I should be getting back to rehearsal before they send the calvary," she said regretfully. "Thanks again for listening."

"You're welcome. I'm always around with an open ear or two if you need them," Alex responded, helping her to her feet.

"I'll keep that in mind, Alex. Bye," Lisa said, waving to him as she left.

"Bye, Leese," he whispered after her.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry that it took so long for an update. My life ran away with my writing time.

**-BregoBeauty-**


	5. Chapter Four

**All I Ask of You**

**Chapter Four**

"You look gorgeous in that dress, Ian," Lisa mocked as she dipped her brush in the can of paint next to her. She was standing on a wooden platform that was dangling in the air as she worked on the sets. Cynthia was standing on the loft above working the ropes that held all of the platforms in use.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you would look even better my dear," he said, twirling around. Lisa laughed.

"Good luck getting me into that thing," Ian gave a toothy grin before turning and diving for the platform. Lisa let out a small screech for one of two reasons: one, Ian had dived for the platform and two, someone had decided to raise the platform even higher without giving Lisa any warning.

"Now do you see what I mean about you and Ian?" Cynthia said when they were finally face-to-face.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. Cynthia merely looked at her. "Well if you want to make your point you're going to have to say something because I still don't believe you, Cynthia."

"Ever since you came back from getting your breath of fresh air, you and Ian have been flirting non-stop!"

"We've been having a very healthy conversation here or there." Lisa set her paint brush down next to the can and folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you so interested any way?"

"You're my friend, my friend who thinks she can't get a date to save her life, and now I see this guy who seems to be very interested and I can tell that you seem interested, but for some reason you just won't go for it!"

"Cynthia, it's me, girl. What makes you think I'm interested in any guy right now?"

"How about I make you a deal?" Cynthia leaned slightly forward, causing Lisa to take a step backwards.

"What kind of deal?" Lisa asked, quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

XXX

Jackson watched the exchange from his dark corner of the loft. As far as he was concerned, the little meeting with Lisa had gone fairly well. So instead of watching Lisa as he normally did during the day, he made plans for the rapidly approaching day that would ensure that Lisa was his for eternity. Most of the plans had already been made, but he still needed his prize. He had gone in search of Lisa and found her and her friend 'Cynthia.'

"I bet I can prove that you and Ian belong together, and I bet I can do it in less then twenty-four hours," Cynthia smirked.

A surge of anger ran through him and he was tempted to run out and claim Lisa as his before Cynthia could fill her head with any more nonsense. _What does she think she's doing?_

"Cynthia, that is so high school," Lisa said, rolling her eyes. "Now lower me back down before I have to hurt you." She reached towards Cynthia's hand, which held a large brown rope connected to her platform.

"C'mon, Leese, just hear me out," she urged, dodging Lisa's hand. "If I don't prove my point by this time tomorrow, then I will back off this subject and never bother you with it again."

Lisa paused, and Jackson tried to read her face, but it impossible. The theater was entirely too dark and like him, she was good at concealing her emotions.

"And what happens if you do?"

"_When_ I do, I get at least one week of gloating and then you have to try going out with him," Cynthia stated.

That was the last straw for Jackson . He could not listen to anymore of the woman's petty little ideas about Lisa and Ian. Letting out a small puff of air, he took a step forward, no longer caring if Lisa saw him. By this time, everything was already in motion and there was nothing she could do to stop him. But before he could get very far, Lisa said something that would cause him to scratch his head for days.

"I agree."

XXX

"This is just great! Ian is going to pick me up in less than fifteen minutes and I still can't anything to wear!" Lisa exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed. Ian had invited her to go to the bar with a few of his friends that night and she had accepted with little hesitation.

Right now, Jackson was watching through a hole in the ceiling that was wide enough for him to see everything that happened around the small room.

"C'mon, Lisa, why are you freaking out so much?" Cynthia asked as she rummaged through the clothes in the closet in an attempt to help her friend find something.

"I'm going to a bar with five other people that I don't know, and one that everyone else thinks is in love with me,"

_"Relax, Leese, you look good in everything you wear," _Jackson mumbled to himself.

"Put this on," Cynthia said, throwing Lisa a sleek black dress that stopped just below the thigh.

"I can't wear this." Lisa held it up to her body. "It's way too short."

Cynthia rolled her eyes before responding, "You wanted something to wear, so I got you something to wear." Her voice was almost smug-sounding.

"Fine, I'll wear it, but you don't say anything at all, got it?"

They both laughed as Lisa walked to the small bathroom that was attached to their room. Jackson looked away and thought for a moment before he looked back through the hole and watched Cynthia answer the door for Ian Rickler. He felt some sort emotion that he could not explain well inside his chest and he was forced to walk away from Lisa's room.

Tonight he would definitely meet up with Lisa at the bar, but first, he had some planning to do for Lisa's little redheaded friend. Cynthia had messed around with his plans long enough and it was time for him to teach her a lesson in backing-off..


	6. Chapter Five

**All I Ask of You**

**Chapter Five **

Jackson waited for Lisa to be escorted away by Ian, before moving in on Cynthia. The other woman had always been a thorn in his side, but her little deal with Lisa had been the final straw. He was normally a patient man, yet he had finally run out of patience for the redhead.

He stalked Cynthia as she wandered back to the room she shared with Lisa. While she had been heading towards the building's entrance with Lisa to wait for Ian, Jackson had slipped in and trashed their room. He had focused his rage on Cynthia's belongings; ripping clothes, splattering paint on walls and furniture, stealing various items of jewelry and photographs. He had even used the opportunity to steal some of Lisa's belongings that would be presumed to have been "lost in the shuffle".

Jackson waited just outside the door as Cynthia entered and began to let out a scream at the sight of her room. Before she could scream, he leapt inside the room, clamped a hand harshly over her mouth, and kicked the door shut. She struggled with him briefly, but when he placed his trusty knife at her throat, she ceased.

Distorting his voice, Jackson growled, "Stop messing around with Lisa or your room won't be the only thing ruined. She does not belong with Rickler."

To help prove his point, he hastily drew a line across her throat with the knife. It elicited blood, but the cut was not deep enough to seriously harm the redhead.

"If Lisa and Rickler end up together, you'll die, Cynthia," he warned, before shoving her towards the floor and hurrying out of the room.

He had other plans to attend to.

* * *

Lisa was enjoying her time with Ian at the bar. It was still strange to be spending time with a man after everything that she had been through in the past few years. The parking lot alone had scarred her, but it was the encounter with her blue-eyed demon that had destroyed her trust in people—particularly in men.

_Who would have thought that I'd actually see him again after all these years? That we could essentially pick up where we left off? _

"Having fun, Lisa?" Ian asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh? Yes, of course." She shot him a brief smile.

"Good, because I was worried for a moment there that you had forgotten all about me. You were looking a little lost."

"Oh, that was nothing."

"Hmph," he remarked.

"Thank you, for you know—"

"It was no problem. I really enjoy spending time with you."

Lisa blushed bright red. She could feel the heat from her cheeks as she tried to control her embarrassment.

"I enjoy spending time with you too."

* * *

Jackson sat in a dark corner of the bar, glaring daggers across the smoky atmosphere to where Ian Ricker was seated with Lisa— _his_ Lisa.

_If looks could kill…_ he mused in his dark thoughts.

Cynthia was scared half-to-dead now, but Lisa, she was still a loose cannon. Ian was still with her, when she should be with him. Ian did not deserve someone was bright, beautiful, and vibrant as Lisa Reisert.

Suddenly, Ian dropped to the ground on one knee and Lisa's hands flew up to her mouth in shock.

He saw the glint in Ian's hand as he reached for Lisa…

He saw her curls bouncing up and down as she nodded her head…

He saw the ring on her left hand and her throwing her arms around Ian in delight…

Then, Jackson saw red.

_How dare he? How dare he propose to her? She's mine! Lisa is mine! _

He clenched his fists in fury, wanting to wipe the smirk and smile off Ian Rickler's face with a few well-aimed blows. The knife strapped to his belt felt heavy and he longed to use it.

_How dare you try to take what's mine? I'll kill you—you'll see. You will never have my Lisa… _

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the long delay in posting. Life just keeps getting out of control.


	7. Chapter Six

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter Six **

Lisa smiled to herself as she walked down the street. Ian had let her walk home by herself after a half an hour of insisting that he at least call a cab for her. However, they both knew how stubborn she could be, and after a while, he gave up and simply let her walk home. Slowly, Lisa opened the door and began to walk through the theatre toward the stairs, but she stopped in front of the large stage. There, in the center of the platform, was an old black piano.

Lisa quickly glanced around the theatre to make sure no one was looking before she climbed onto the stage and slowly walked towards the piano. She sat on the bench and ran her hands over the keys as if debating whether she should play it or not. Pressing down on the keys, she began to play. It sounded sad, but as she continued, her playing grew cheerful.

* * *

Jackson was still fuming over what had happened in the bar that night, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it at the moment with Lisa right now, so he had come back to the theatre and was sitting in box number four. It had been quiet until the sounds of a piano burst through the air; startling him from his thoughts. He peered over the hand railing of the booth to see Lisa sitting at the piano. A slow smile spread across his face as she began to sing. 

_The lights go out all around me  
__One last candle to keep out the night  
__And then the darkness surrounds me  
__I know I'm alive __But I feel like I've died  
__And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
__My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
__I try to keep warm but I just grow colder __I feel like I'm slipping away  
__After all this has passed __I still will remain  
__After I've cried my last  
__There'll be beauty from pain  
__Though it won't be today  
__Someday I'll hope again  
__And there'll be beauty from pain  
__You will bring beauty from my pain _

Lisa smiled to herself as she sang, Ian had done everything he could to try and help her unload the weight from her shoulders. However, this, this was what she needed. To be alone with her thoughts and her music.

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
__The best I can do is just get through the day  
__When life before is only a memory __I wonder why God let me walk through this place  
__And though I can't understand why this happened  
__I know that I will when I look back someday  
__And see how You've brought beauty from ashes  
__And made me as gold purified through these flames  
__Here and I am at the end of me  
__Trying to hold to what I can't see __I forgot how to hope  
__This night's been so long  
__I cling to your promise there will be a dawn _

The sound of somebody clapping caused Lisa to jump from the bench and turn to face her boss, who was standing in front of the stage. "…Lisa…" he seemed to be in shock with what had just happened.

"I-I am sorry," she stammered, quickly apologizing.

"So am I," he said climbing onto the stage. "All this time you let us think that you were nothing more then a back up dancer, but that voice…" He shook his head in amazement. She took a few breaths as if she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"What?"

"Forget about Rickler, I am placing you in the lead!"

"But what about Ian?"

"Who?" Lisa shook her head a few times as if to think.

"Rickler, what about him? He needs the job," she protested, cocking her head.

"Well, I suppose that we could give him another part."

"The part of Raoul?" Lisa had read the script, she knew of at least two parts where she would have to kiss him on stage. There were at least three parts where it said that it was optional. Her boss shuffled away, mumbling to himself. She watched him leave before she turned and climbed off the stage. _Cynthia, you had better still be up!_

* * *

Jackson smiled to himself as he stalked down the alley after Ian Rickler. Every now and then Ian would look over his shoulder and Jackson would have stop and pull down his cap. Finally, Ian turned the corner and climbed the steps up to a small apartment. As he took his keys from his pocket and began to open the door, Jackson quickened his pace. Ian got the door open and began to step into the apartment, but as his foot hit the ground, Jackson raised his knife and brought it down hard, hitting the back of his head with the handle and caused him to fall to the ground, unconscious. Jackson Rippner looked down at his new victim, thinking, _This is going to be fun._

After all, Lisa was _his_.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter seven, please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter Seven **

Ian slowly became aware of the pain on the back of his head as he came to consciences. He moaned and tried to roll over, but felt something stab into his side as he did. Rickler opened his left eye and surveyed the dark dusty room he was in. there was a large desk just a few feet in front him with various utensils.

Knives…. Scalpels… scissors… staple gun… some strange man sharpening a K-Bar… _Wait, Who are you? _

"I don't suppose you could atone as to where we are, my good man?" Ian said with his perfected British accent. The man jumped and turned to him, obviously he did not know he was awake. "So, sorry, but would it be to much trouble to perhaps glance out a window and give me directions to the nearest trolley?" he asked the blue eyed man who in return shook his head and picked up the knife from the floor.

"How can Lisa stand you?" he spat.

"Well, my good man, as she has told me herself, she likes to take me with a bit of butter and salt. To be quit frank you, sir, I don't know what this expression means, but I never did get a chance to learn 'Lisa Speak.' However, please do not actually call me 'Frank' as I do _detest _that name. They should have that as a second language in school, 'Lisa Speak' because I have never really heard anything like it. Her Lisaisms and contractions that no one else would ever really say," The man blinked at him and Ian decided to not use that accent anymore. "So who the hell are you?"

"I am the man who is going to make your life a living hell," he said leaning forward.

Ian shook his head, "You see, I was looking for something along the lines of… I don't know perhaps… a name. I just thought that, you know, since I'm tied to a chair and all-," the man cut him off by abruptly stepping forward and hitting Ian across the face with the backside of his knife. "Or we can just resort to hitting each other, although, I can't really hit you back seeing as I'm tied to a _Freaking' chair_!"

"You can call me Rippner." Rippner spat through barred teeth as he walked behind Ian.

"Oh, you're that 'Ripper' guy that Lisa told me about," Ian laughed, "I figured you would be to embarrassed to ever show your face anywhere within the united states!" Suddenly, Jackson was in front of him, hitting him across the face with the knife again.

"Hold your tongue or I'll cut it out!"

"That would be one bloody mess," he nodded. Rippner lifted the knife and hit him again. "You've got to stop doing that!"

"I am going to try and make this as painless as possible for you," Jackson said as he dragged a chair from the desk to straddle it in front of him.

"Awe, thank you," Ian said doing his best impression of a five year old girl. A muscle near Jackson mouth twitched and he leaned forward.

"When I release you, you are going to march your ass up to Lisa and call off the engagement."

"Is Jackie jealous?" Ian Cooed, "Maybe if you had asked first I would have considered it." This time Jackson eye twitched just seconds before he decided to hit Ian once again with the back of the knife. To the surprise of both men, Ian just chuckled. "Let me guess, if I don't break up with Lisa, you'll do what? Kill me?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'll tie Lisa to a chair and make her watch as I slowly torture you to death."

"You're not very nice, are you?"

"Nice is nothing more than a state of mind that many human beings choose to buy into to. However, I have learned that when you are not being chained down by the laws and rules of 'Niceness' there is more freedom to do, and live as you choose." A moment of silence passed between the two while Jackson let his statement sink in.

"You're not very nice, are you?" Ian repeated nodding slowly. Jackson thought for a moment before he leaned forward and whispered.

"No, I am not."

* * *

**Okay, BregoBeauty got really busy, so I'm pulling the rest of this sollow.**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	9. Chapter Eight

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter Eight **

"Hey, Ron, have you seen Ian?" Lisa asked franticly. The janitor shook his head,

"Sorry, Lisa, I haven't seen him since practice yesterday. He looked awfully pretty in that dress,"

"Thank you, if you see him, can you tell him that I'm looking for him?" Ron nodded and moved on; Lisa simply stood in the middle of the stage fiddling with the zipper on her jacket. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself, she could feel a panic attack coming on and she darted from the stage and out of the theater. She glanced up and down the street the street before making her way towards Ian's house on shaky legs.

**xXx **

Ian Rickler slowly opened his eyes, Rippner had once again decided to whack him over the head with that freaking knife of his. Only the last time had blacked out. And very much to his surprise, woke up at the theater. Ian's blood began to boil at the thought of the man, the way he had talked about Lisa as if she was an object that belonged to him. Rickler stood to his feet and made his way to the stage, looking for any sign of auburn hair.

The conversation had continued for what felt like hours after the initial introduction. Most of it was random ramblings from Jackson about how he was going to make sure Lisa would be with him forever. Ian would but in from time to time and make a comment about how Lisa would escape, Jackson eventually got tired of being interrupted and had tried to cut out his tongue as he had promised. However, this required that Rippner first got his mouth open, and Ian was not about to give up tongue without a fight.

So when he first went for it, Rickler made a comment about 'Still using that organ' and bit Jackson's hand when he tried to pry open his mouth. After about five more tries, Jackson mumbled something about still having to break up with Lisa and had then given up.

"Hey, Rickler!" Ian looked up to Ron, the janitor, rushing towards him. "Lisa's been looking for you, if you ask me; I think she was rather worried."

**xXx **

Lisa panted loudly as she ran down the street towards the theater, she had jut finished a thorough investigation of Ian's house. He was nowhere to be seen. Tears were threatening to spill over and Lisa mentally curse Jackson. Ever since he killed her father, she had been very paranoid and jumped at everything under the sun.

She choked on a sob as she threw the door open only to collide with something warm and very solid. Lisa wound up landing on her backside. She looked up; ready to chew out the person who would merely stand in front of a door and act as a human wall, but instead she wound up jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around Ian's neck.

"You're okay," she exclaimed.

Ian, who was in a state of shock by this unexpected event, craned his neck to look her in her smiling face. "You doubted this fact?" he said trying to joke her, it did not work however, she wound up sobbing in his arms.

"Ian, I thought something awful happened to you," she sobbed.

"Hey, I'm okay, you think I would just leave without saying something?" he asked maneuvering her so that she was looking into his eyes. "You're stuck with me, Leese, I'm not going anywhere."

One last tear ran down her cheek and she nodded, "I know, I'm just a little paranoid." She said trying to pass it off with a small laugh, realization suddenly ran through Ian's eyes and he grinned.

"No matter what happens, Leese, I love you okay, remember that?" he placed a quick kiss on her forehead and then ran from the theater.

* * *

**While it may not be evident, this chapter was inspired by a story I read on called 'Condemned'.**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	10. Chapter Nine

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter Nine **

_…Midnight that Night… _

"Leese, Lisa, wake up," the harsh feeling of being shaken awake caught Lisa's senses and she opened her eyes groggily.

"Ian, go away, I Wanna sleep," she mumbled closing her eyes again and turning away from him. Ian cursed under his breath as he took his jacket off and draped it over her body before he slowly picked her up. She shivered slightly against the cold air and snuggled into Ian's chest for warmth as they left the theater. Lisa mumbled a protest when he tried to ease her into the passenger seat,

"Its okay, Leese, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you," she nodded and drifted back into a deep slumber. Ian smiled, as he made sure she was comfortable before he closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat. He started to turn the key in the ignition, but then stopped, _she hasn't had a chance to say yes _or _no. If I take her like this, I'm no better then, Rippner; _he glanced at Lisa and shook his head, turning the key in the ignition. Tonight he would merely get her to a hotel so he could make sure she was safe until she woke up, then if she wanted to come back, he would personally make sure it happened.

**xXx **

Jackson watched from his crouched position on the roof of the building across from the theater as Ian hurriedly sat Lisa in his car and drove off without hesitation. His mouth twitched and he stood, tonight had been the night that he had planned to claim Lisa for himself. He had just been waiting for _Rickler _to leave the premises before he moved in. Rushing from the rooftop, Jackson plucked his cell phone from his pocket; he needed a favor.

He needed someone who owed him big time.

**xXx **

"Lisa, are you awake?" Ian whispered to Lisa's still form. Her eyes fluttered and her head turned to him.

"…Are we doing?" she sat up and looked around confused.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, Lisa either did not hear him or was too tired to respond because she continued to look at her surroundings as if they were another planet. "Lisa," she looked up at him, "Do you trust me?" she mulled this over for a moment.

"More then anything," she nodded.

"Good," he said letting out a breath of relief, "Because… I can't tell you what exactly we are doing here." Lisa opened her mouth to respond, but Ian put a finger to her lips to quiet her, "Something very bad would have happened to you if you had stayed at the theater tonight. Do you understand?" she nodded. "I'm going to go get us room, please, stay here, okay, Leese?" she nodded again as Ian stepped from the car.

Lisa watched as Ian disappeared into the darkness of the night. She knew he would be back soon, he always was. Even after high school, they had found their way back to each other. Lisa had wanted to find him; she had wondered what had happened to him. Then Jackson had shown up and thrown her world upside down, she had then given up on finding him.

She was lost, deep in thought when her door was thrown open and a pair of hands roughly grabbed her. Yanking her from her seat, "Ian!" a hand smothered her mouth and she felt herself being dragged backwards into the darkness of the night. Lisa thrashed around and screamed against her attackers hand only to be brought around a corner and thrown onto the ground. Her head smacked against the concrete with a sickening thud as the man climbed onto her. "No!" she screamed and began to thrash around again. The man looked at her for a moment before he backhanded her across the face, she cried out in pain and stopped for a moment.

"Good girl," he said smugly as he bent down and placed a rough, forceful, kiss on her lips. He moaned loudly just seconds before he was thrown off her, the man growled, but ran away nonetheless.

"Are you okay, Lisa?"

Lisa looked up, half expecting to see Ian looming over her, but instead found Alex Turner gazing down at her with concern. She tried to stand, but Alex gently took her by the shoulders and guided her back to the ground. She nodded slowly, suddenly realizing how dizzy and distant she felt.

"I'm going to get help, okay?"

Lisa nodded again as she watched Alex produce a cell phone. Lisa felt a sharp pain in her neck and blackness suddenly began to invade her vision. She looked back up at Alex to ask him what happened, but before her eyes reached his face, she was drawn to what looked like a round pink scare at the base of his neck. Slowly, she raised her hand and reached forward, trying to feel scar, but just before her finger could touch the smooth skin, her world went black.

**xXx **

The sound of laughter reached Lisa's ears as she reluctantly started to wake up. She groaned and rolled over, however, the strange feeling of buttons digging into her stomach caused her to sit up and open her eyes.

"Ian?"

The room that she found herself in was pure white with a dark blue trim, it twice as big as the room she had been staying in with Cynthia.

"Ian!" she called again as she through the comforter off her and stood to her feet. Lisa began to make her way to the door when caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, someone had changed her out of her pajamas and into a man's button down dress shirt. It fell almost to her knees on her short and petite form; seeing it sent chills up her spine and the night events came rushing back to her.

"Alex!" she called, now screaming as she ran from the room. A gasp escaped her lips and she stopped in the middle of the foyer she found herself in. Just across from her was a large pool, it was as large as a medium sized swimming pool. Lisa slowly set down next to the water and put her hand in to test its temperature and deepness. It was only about two feet deep; walking around it, she started to make her way up the stairs.

She put her hand on the railing only to feel something wet engulf it, looking down, she saw that what would have been the railing was a fountain with flowing water that flowed into the pool. Lisa smiled, Alex had very good taste.

Before to long, Lisa came to the top of the stairs, only to gasp again. She found herself in what seemed to be a master bedroom. It was decorated much as hers had been, except the bed. It had a large canopy, but the fabric was a sheer black, instead of the usual white or pink, with Christmas lights strung through it. Lisa reached out to touch it, but quickly stopped; reminding herself that it was not her house. Turning around, Lisa realized that the room was not technically a room, it was a loft that overlooked the foyer she had walked through just moments ago. It did not offer much privacy, _but he probably lives here alone. _She mused to herself, a pang of sympathy shot through her chest at the thought. Alex Turner had seemed like such a nice man, even attractive, but judging by the house, he was not married.

A door opened behind her and she turned around, the man standing in front of her was dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His face was covered from her view by a towel as he dried his face. Lisa could feel her cheek going red,

"Alex?"

His body jumped and the towel fell from his face to the ground, "Lisa? I thought you would be asleep for a while."

_" Jackson." _

* * *

**Well, this one a bit of a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review :)**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	11. Chapter Ten

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter ****Ten **

Lisa was backing away from him, and Jackson could not help but find it amusing. Lisa might have had a chance at escape had she stayed in the room she had woken up in, but instead she had walked right into his grasp. Jackson was standing between her and the stairs; however, Lisa did not seem to notice this as she continued to back away from him. He smirked, two more steps and she would hit the bed and fall backwards saving him the trouble of chasing after her.

"Lisa, that accomplished absolutely nothing," Jackson taunted after she had taken the two steps and fallen onto the bed. When she tried to scramble from the bed, Jackson jumped onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"NO!" Lisa shouted as she cleverly brought her hand up and smacked him across the face. Jackson growled, and taking both her wrist in one hand, he pinned them above her head as she continued to squirm beneath him. "NO!" she shook her head vigorously.

"Calm down, Lisa, you think I would rape you already? I didn't even think you would be awake for another several hours." She seemed to think about this for a moment and calm down.

"Then what do you want?" she snapped bitterly.

"To make sure that you're not going to make break for it if I leave the room to get dressed,"

"Sorry, I think you lost all hope of that when you kidnapped me." Jackson's eye twitched and he backhanded her across the face; Lisa cried out in pain and kept her head turned. She did not dare look into his eyes.

"Now, here is how this is going to work, Leese," he breathed into her ear. "You're going to sit here on the bed like a good little girl while I get dressed, all the doors are locked and the windows are thick enough that a car would not break them. If you do try to leave, the most you will accomplish is to have me angry with you. Understand?"

Lisa nodded mutely and waited for Jackson to lift off her. When he did, she sat up and pulled her legs into her chest as she began to sob.

"Don't start the water works; it won't do you any good."

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, but under Jackson penetrating gaze, she found it impossible. After a few moments of trying to calm down, she gave up and let the sobs take over her body. Jackson eventually sighed and walked off to get dressed.

_Ian, I'm so sorry… _

**xXx **

"What do you mean you have no case?" Ian shouted slamming his fists down on the desk, "I saw her being carried off. She was screaming for help!"

"But you took her against her will, right? She could have been screaming for help from you." The overly eager police officer said.

"Me! You think she was trying to get away from me!" He could feel his face going red as his blood began to boil. "When she woke up, I asked her if she wanted to stay with me! She wouldn't have just left!"

"Careful, Rickler, you're starting to sound like that Jackson guy you were telling me about," The officer smirked.

Ian turned around for a moment, thinking of how to get his point across. A smile spread over his lips when he suddenly remembered the gun he had taken from under Lisa's bed when he left the theater. Digging it from his pocket, he turned back to the officer and raised it so that it was level with the police officers head.

"What do you want, Rickler?"

"I want you to run a search for the names, Alex Turner." Ian's body began to shake with anger, but for some reason, the gun did not wiggle or shake.

"Why do Y-,"

"DON'T ASK ME JUST DO IT!"

The officer jumped from the power behind his voice and quickly got to work on the computer next to him. Within moments, he had found the information.

"Good, now print up the address," Ian said, surprisingly calm, "And I'll be out of your hair."

"How do you expect to get away with holding a police officer at gun point?"

"What are you going to tell them? That you refused to look for a missing person until I pulled a gun on you?" he snapped, snatching the paper from the man.

_Don't worry, Leese, I'm coming. Just hang in there… _

* * *

**Another fast update, I'm getting good if I do say so myself. Please Review :)**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter ****Eleven **

She could not believe it. Lisa had cried so long and so hard that the tears had stopped coming and she was now left shaking with silent sobs as she awaited Jackson's return. It had been at least an hour since Jackson had gone to get dressed, and Lisa was beginning to wonder just how vain he really was. In the lavatory on the plane, she had seen him fix his hair and suit before he even acknowledged her, but she had simply written it off as him showing her how low of a place she was is.

"Lisa, are you finished with the crying?"

The sound of Jackson's voice caused her to jump and she looked up to meet his gaze. She nodded slowly and he smiled.

"Good," he said, "Now we can get down to business." Jackson slowly came around the bed and stood next to her, Lisa shivered under his gaze as he looked down at her through the canopy.

"W-what business?" she stammered crawling to the other side of the bed, trying to avoid his gaze. It did not work. Jackson merely climbed onto the bed with her. When she tried to step from the bed, Jackson grabbed her around the waist and rolled over so that she was beneath him.

"This business," he said producing a small diamond ring. "You, Leese, are going to be my lovely bride," Jackson grinned as Lisa face constricted into a look of fear.

"No, no," her whispers were barely audible as she stared at the ring that dangled in front of her face. She trembled violently beneath him and tears slowly began to leak from her eyes again.

"Ssh, Leese, Ssh," Jackson tried to soothe her.

" Jackson, please, don't make me do that." Lisa begged, she could feel a sob working its way up her throat and she tried to keep it back. However, when Jackson began to stroke the side of her face with palm of his hand, she found herself trembling even more violently then before.

"It won't be so bad, Lisa, waking up next to me in the morning, making love to me." Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. The trembling had stopped for a moment to be replaced with anger.

"I wouldn't make love to you if you and I were the last people on Earth," Jackson merely smirked at her as his hands slowly found their way to the end of his dress shirt that she was wearing. He gave the shirt one good tug before his hands quickly went to work on the buttons.

"You know, Leese, you have some very loyal friends, that red head wouldn't even break you and Ian up to save her life." He said as his hands stopped working, one more button and her shirt would completely open to him. Jackson smiled and gently moved the fabric away from the smooth skin of her stomach, the tips of his fingers lightly scraped her flesh causing her gasp. He dipped his head and began to plant light kisses across her stomach and Lisa began shake again. "One day, Lisa, a child will be in there," he looked up at her, "You will carry _my _child." Lisa closed her eyes tightly as he continued to plant kisses along her body.

**xXx **

_Breathe in… breath out… _

Ian mentally practiced the breathing exercises that his ex wife had been taught when she was pregnant with his son. He had never thought that he would be using the technique, but at the moment he needed something to keep him breathing. It did not happen often, but when something took over his mind, such as a problem, or his fiancé going missing, he would forget to breath. The last thing he wanted to do right now was pass out from lack of oxygen.

Rickler slowly turned the corner onto a road with sign that said **'HATCH' **in large words. A slow grin danced across his lips as he searched out house 1019. Finally coming up to it, he stopped briefly, examined the large white house before he moved on, and parked around the corner so Rippner would not suspect anything.

Glancing at the clock, he realized it was almost noon. Rippner would be expecting someone to come after her at this time. Ian debated waiting until morning and let Rippner settle a little bit with Lisa before he came in on his white horse, but he was not about to make Lisa spend a night with that bastard.

He would save her….

…Come nightfall…

* * *

**I think I jinxed the whole fast update thing. LQTM. We're coming close to the ending here so be prepared! Please Review (I'll give you a cookie)**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**All I Ask of You **

****

**Chapter ****Twelve **

****

"Don't feel like eating, Leese?" Lisa's head snapped up at the sound of Jackson's voice from across the kitchen. The two had sat down to dinner more then an hour ago and Jackson had been done eating for while now, as for Lisa though, she's seemed to have lost her appetite when she realized that she would be spending the night with her worst nightmare.

"I'm not very hungry," she mumbled as she pushed her plate away from her and grimaced in distaste when she looked down at her bare legs, Jackson had not given her anything to change in from the dress shirt he had put her in the night before. He had, however let her rebutton it after he gave her a run down of her boundaries.

The rules had been simply, but not to her liking. She was not allowed to be in a room alone without explicit permission, she was not allowed to take a shower unless the door was open and Jackson was near by, or he was in the bathroom with her. _"These rules are for your own good, Lisa, we can't have you hurting yourself, now can we?" _

"That's okay; we should probably get you cleaned up," Jackson began to make his way towards her and Lisa leaped from her seat, making a beeline out of the kitchen. Unfortunately, for her, Jackson was faster and before she could step from the kitchen and onto the soft carpet of the foyer, Jackson tackled her to the ground.

**xXx **

Ian could hear what sounded like someone's skull colliding with concrete or tile and he concentrated on staying still from his position in Jackson's tin trashcan. It had been a trick Lisa and Ian had taught themselves when they wanted to sneak into each other's house. When their parents would put the trash out in the morning, one of them would climb under the trash and hide there until someone brought the trash can back in the house.

It had been easy to hide from Jackson beneath the trash, he was in a hurry to get back to Lisa and make sure that she had not made a break for it.

"Lisa, I thought we were going to behave." The smooth and masculine voice of none other then Jackson Rippner floated to his ears and he felt his blood boil.

"Like hell," the sickening sound of flesh being slapped filled the room and Ian bit his lip to keep from bursting from the trashcan at that moment.

"Leese, this whole rebellion thing you have going on, isn't as attractive as you might think."

**xXx **

"Don't flatter yourself, Jack; you are the last person I would want to be attractive for," Lisa spat from her position beneath him. Jackson clicked his tongue and bent down to her level, his lips lightly brushed against the flesh of her cheek.

"You really need to start thinking before you mouth off, you never know who might get hurt." His lips started to move along her jaw and then back up to her lips.

"Keep you filthy hands off of her!" Jackson was suddenly thrown off her and she leaped to her feet, ready to greet whoever had saved her, but she stopped.

"Ian? Why do you have trash all over you?"

"Long story, Leese," Ian reached out and grabbed Lisa's forearm, pulling her towards him. "We need to get you out of here before the guy with the knife get's up," Lisa heard the faint sound of a gun being loaded and Ian suddenly stepped in front of her. "Forgive me, now he has a gun," he said over his shoulder.

"And you have my property," Jackson wheezed, a large bruise was forming on the side of his face where he had most likely hit his head after Ian kicked him away from Lisa. "I believe it would aid you to return her to me promptly."

"Lisa is not an object that can merely be owned," Ian spat in disgust. Jackson clicked his tongue again and took a step forward, the gun rising to now be level with his head.

"Lisa, come," Jackson patted his thigh and Lisa felt as if he was beckoning a dog. She moved closer to Ian so that her chest was shoved against his back; Ian reached behind him and patted Lisa's back trying to soothe her. Rippner glared at the two and patted his thigh harder this time, "Come or I will shoot him."

Lisa gasped but moved towards Jackson nonetheless; tears freely flowed down her cheek as she took the few staggering steps. When she was within his range, Jackson reached out and grabbed Lisa's arm, pulling her closer to him. This action was caught off guard and she stumbled, she almost fell to the ground but Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back up. Her hip shoved against him and she shivered against the cold as the shirt lifted to reveal more of her legs then she would have dared show to anyone.

"Leese, you're way to trusting." Jackson laughed and lightly squeezed the trigger, "Did you really think I would let him live?"

Ian eyes snapped to lock with Lisa as Jackson cocked the gun, "This isn't your fault."

"Now there is one thing we can both agree on, Rickler," he laughed again, Lisa could feel her body rack out in tremors as she heard the all to faint sound of a door clicking shut. "This is your fault, Rickler, you tried to steal my lovely Lisa from me; nothing get's in the way of what's mine."

"How can you say that? Can't you see she can't stand you?"

"I don't care, eventually she'll learn that I'm the only one that can make her happy." He shook his head, "She would have gotten tired of you, Rickler, but me… she'll learn to love me. Won't you sweet heart?" Jackson said softly as he looked down at the small woman, she whimpered and closed her eyes tightly.

"FBI FREEZE!"

All three of them looked up to see two men standing in the doorway with their guns drawn.

Ron the Janitor and Jacksons dog from the night before.

* * *

**We're almost done! Plz review, I'll give you another cookie!**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter ****Thirteen **

For a long moment nobody moved. An eerie silence had thrown itself over the room and everyone waited for one another to break the quietness. Ian finally found the courage and spoke up.

"That doesn't make any sense? If you guys wanted Rippner why not just nab him at the theater?" Jackson said nothing but let his glaring gaze drift from Ian to the two new men in the room.

"Jackson's a slippery and smart man, but he get's stupid when he thinks he's losing control, what better way to make him slip up then make him think he's losing the one thing he lives for?" Ron said with a toothy grin, "We pressured Ian's boss to fire him and he goes looking for a job. You pay off an actress or two and you find yourself an open position that an out of work actor would jump at the chance for. While we did not expect you to propose… it seemed to do the trick and cause Jackie here to fall flat on his face."

"And you just expect me to hand over my property?" Jackson laughed deeply, "Did you even plan past getting through the door?"

"They didn't have to," Lisa said as she managed to gather her strength and dig her bare heel into Jackson's shin. He cried out in pain and squeezed the trigger in Ian's direction, however, Jackson was not only a terrible shot but also Lisa reached out and shoved his arm to the left to cause him to miss.

**xXx **

Ian's head snapped to the left as a bullet whizzed past his head and blew a whole in the wall, "Shit!" another bullet blew past his head on the right and his head snapped in that direction, "Shit!"

He heard Lisa cry out in pain and he looked up just in time to see Rippner hit her across the face with the gun in his hand. Lisa fell to the ground with sickening thud just as yet another bullet came whipping through the air and pierced Jackson's skin on his left shoulder causing him to drop the gun. Ian would have pounced him at that point, but Jackson's dog beat him to it. Kicking him in the back, the man caused Jackson to fall to the ground on his stomach.

**xXx **

Lisa took a deep breath and tried to make it to her feet when she felt a large hand close around her ankle and pulled her back towards the ground. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Jackson's devilish grin as he pulled her closer to him. "No!" she screamed and kicked out at him, she heard him cry out and loosen his grip. She assumed she connected with something and looked over her shoulder again; his nose was bleeding and bent at a crooked angle. She must have broken it.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he snarled and tightened his grip around her ankle and began to pull her closer to him again.

She opened her mouth and screamed again just as a foot came down on Jackson's hand. Jackson howled in pain and completely let go of her this time. With her oxygen entering her lungs in short gasps, Lisa quickly crawled away and curled her legs into her chest. Looking back Jackson, she saw that the man that had stepped on Jackson's hand was the thug from the parking lot. Quickly scanning the room, she could see Ian trying to revive Ron, had one of the stray bullets killed him?

Another gunshot rang out and Lisa's eyes snapped back to Jackson, his dog was standing over him with wide eyes and gapping whole in his chest. In Jackson's hand was one of the three guns that seemed to be running around the floor. Lisa could hear Jackson's ragged breathing as he made it to his feet, his eyes blazed with fire as he took a staggering step towards Lisa. She began to tremble and quickly tried to crawl backwards away from Jackson.

"Don't be scared, sweet heart; I'm not going to hurt you," he grinned, "Much."

Lisa opened her mouth and screamed again. "Get out of here, Lisa!" Ian yelled as he suddenly tackled Jackson to the ground.

"But what about you?" she whispered.

"Go! Go Now!" Ian snarled as he worked on pinning Jackson to the ground.

Lisa slowly made it to her feet and bolted from the room on shaky legs. She stood in the foyer looking for some place she could curl up and hide, or die. She did not care either way as long as she was away from Jackson. Her eyes suddenly fell on the small crawl space under the staircase; Lisa quickly made her way for the hiding place, her feet splashing in the small pool. A sigh of relief passed her lips as she curled her legs up to her chest and huddled in the corner.

A door opened and someone stepped into the foyer. _Ian! _She smiled and moved to greet him in the foyer.

"Lisa," Jackson sang, Lisa peeked around the corner, all she could see was the tip of a large blade that was dangling lazily from his hand. Blood was dripping off the tip as he walked around the foyer in search of Lisa. "Come out come out wherever you are, I'll tell you what, babe, you come out now and I'll make sure not to leave _to many _scars, deal?" Lisa had to place a hand tightly over her mouth to keep from screaming again, "Ya know, Leese, that boyfriend of yours is pathetic! We were alone for what, two three minutes? He's already down and out, Leese," Despite the hand over her mouth, Lisa let out what sounded like a cross between a squeak and a sob.

The foot steps abruptly stopped, Lisa saw the water in front of her ripple from sort of movement and before she knew it Jackson was crouching in front of her with soak pants.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

Lisa opened her mouth a screamed yet again.

* * *

**Two more Chapters and an epilogue left to go! Plz Review.**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jackson reached out and grabbed Lisa's ankle, pulling her from the security of her newfound crawl space. Water soaked through the thin dress shirt and she shivered against the cold water as it soaked her scalp and ran over her face causing her told her breath until Jackson reached the carpet again and yanked her from the pool. Lisa found herself lying flat on her stomach coughing and hacking, trying to regain her breath when Jackson reached down and flipped her onto her back.

"Ian!" she screamed as Jackson straddled her hips and pinned her to the floor.

"Lisa, I thought I told you, Ian is-,"

"Right here!" Lisa and Jackson both looked up to see Ian standing in the entrance from the kitchen. In his Right hand dangled a packet of stage blood, and his left hand he triumphantly held a staple gun. "Leese, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"I killed you!" Jackson snarled.

"You know the great thing about being an actor, Jackie?" Ian chanced a few steps closer to where Jackson was still sitting on top of Lisa, "You get used to playing dead, right, Lisa?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but Jackson slapped her across her face. "Give it up, Rickler," he laughed as he stood to his feet, pulling Lisa with him. "I'm not about to let my Lisa spend the rest of her life with someone so pathetic!"

"You claim that you love her so much, yet look at the bruises that you've inflected on her?" Ian said dropping the packet of stage blood on the floor.

"She misbehaved," Jackson looked at the small woman in his arms, "Bad girls are punished, right, Leese?"

"Then punish her by hurting me," he said desperately.

Jackson thought for a moment, "You would rather die then let me harm her?" Ian nodded, "See, Leese, you're not the only one who likes to play the heroines." He grinned, "You've got yourself a deal, Rickler." He removed his arms from around Lisa and she fell to the ground, "So how do you think he should die, my love?" Jackson asked menacingly as he began to walk towards Ian.

"Ian, don't do this," Lisa begged when Ian dropped the staple gun, "Please."

**xXx **

_Don't give up, Lisa. _He silently pleaded with her as their eyes locked. Jackson taunted him as he made his way behind him; Ian saw a single tear fall down Lisa's cheek and she looked down. "Do you trust me?"

Lisa looked back up at him, "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

**xXx **

Lisa was sure Ian had lost his mind, _do I trust you? You are about to die and that's what you ask? _

"O-of course I trust you…" A smiled spread across his lips and that's when she saw it. A gun was tucked away in his pants and he was slowly pulling it out.

"Good," Ian turned to Jackson, ready to pull the trigger, but Jackson was to fast.

**xXx **

It all happened as if in slow motion. Jackson pulled the gun on Ian just as he turned to him, behind Ian somewhere he could hear Lisa yell out his name and something along the lines of, **"Jackson you bastard!"** Just as Jackson pulled the trigger, Ian's foot landed on the empty packet of stage blood and he went tumbling to the floor.

Jackson growled deep in his throat as the bullet narrowly missed Ian, he looked down at the man on the floor when he heard the sound of a woman scream. Time seemed to speed up again, as he looked up to see Lisa fall to her knees. Blood pouring down her front.

**xXx **

Ian could not believe, the bullet that had been meant for him had instead pierced Lisa's skin. Jackson Rippner had shot Lisa. "Oh my Gosh, Lisa!" he shouted as he scrambled to his feet, rushing over to Lisa, he pulled her into his arms.

"Ian… I'm so… so sorry…," she whispered as her eyes drifted open and closed.

"No, no, Lisa, you're gonna be fine… just… just keep your eyes open, baby." A tear escaped her eye and Ian quickly wiped it away, not bothering to acknowledge his own.

"You were… you were right… Ian…,"

"Right about what?" he shook his head and clung to her tighter as he began to rock her back and forth.

"That drink… it decided my… my future…,"

"Lisa… Lisa, I don't understand?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he open his mouth to ask her what she meant when she slowly reached up and placed a cold on the side of his face.

"Had I not gone with you… to get that drink… I wouldn't have died happy...," she laughed as her eyes began to flutter closed, "I… love you, Ian."

Her head lolled backwards and when Lisa stopped breathing, Ian heart stopped beating.

* * *

**One more chapter, but be warned, the next chapter is sad :.(**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**All I Ask of You **

**Chapter ****Fifteen **

Jackson looked down at his hands that rested in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. The bed he had bought for Lisa and himself. A shock of electricity ran through his hand as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. For a moment, Lisa had been a tangible thing, something he could hold and touch. She had no longer been just a moment of the day when he would wake up and see her smiling face; Lisa had actually laid next to him.

It had all happened so fast, and Jackson was not ready…

_After a few moments of sobbing, Ian stood to his feet, holding Lisa's lifeless body in his arms as he turned to the door. Jackson __immediately stepped in front of him, not wanting to be separated from Lisa's body. _

_"Jackson, she needs a proper funeral, one where her mother and friends can say goodbye, if the police get involved or you keep the body, that won't happen." Ian said quietly, but Jackson hardly could hear him; his gaze and thoughts were locked on Lisa. Her chest was no longer rising and falling, and her eyes were closed to the world; her skin was many shades lighter and no longer held the warmth that he had wanted to feel for so many nights. _

_Slowly, Jackson lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Ian. "It's the least you could do after everything you've put her through, Rippner," to say that his words stung would be an understatement. Nevertheless, Jackson moved aside and watched Ian's retreating form; a hollow feeling filled his heart and he crumpled to the floor. _

He could not believe it; the one thing that he lived for was no longer on this earth. So many days he had sat in this very house and imagined how he and Lisa would live the rest of their lives. Now, she was gone.

He had killed her.

He closed his eyes and age twenty-eight, Jackson Rippner cried for the first time since he was ten.

**xXx **

Ian stood over the closed wooden casket, a large black hat hid his features from the last of the mourners and they paid him no attention as they wondered off. He lifted a single red rose and placed it on the coffin, "I'm sorry, Leese." He whispered, a small tear making it way down his cheek.

"You shouldn't be," he looked just as Jackson Rippner joined him at the casket. "You didn't let her down, you tried to protect her. Even after her death."

"You have… no right to be here, Rippner."

Jackson's piercing gaze met his and he smirked, "I'm a mourner."

"You're the killer!" Ian snarled, "If it weren't for you no one would have to mourn over the loss of life!"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, I killed her, but that was never my intention."

"Don't give me that load of bull!" Ian clenched and unclenched his fists as he spoke. "You would have killed her before the night was out at the rate you were going."

"She loved me."

"She hated your guts," Rickler spat through barred teeth as he moved closer towards the killer in front of him.

"Then she would have learned to love me."

"Lisa would never…,"

Jackson thought for a moment, "If that was so I would have taken the proper actions."

"And what would those be?"

"I would lock her in a room until she could pretend to give a damn about my existence."

Ian let out a fake laugh and shook his head, "You're a piece of work you know that, Rippner? I thought… maybe you might just have enough class to come to her funeral and leave her memory in peace." He turned to leave as he spat one last comment, "She didn't deserve you."

He closed his eyes for a long moment he had failed, in so many ways. Jackson had let the one thing he loved slip from the world; he had let his anger cloud him so bad that he would have stopped at nothing until Rickler was dead. For so long before he met Lisa, his heart had been void of all emotion. She had awoken feelings in him that he had never known existed; he liked it and he knew that he had to have Lisa for himself.

Then she had fought back. Had her father not shot him when he did, he would have killed Lisa in her house and for months, he was grateful that he done so. But Lisa had still died by his hand, by his gun.

By his anger.

Jackson watched his back for a long moment before he turned back to the coffin. He had not meant for that conversation to go the way it did, he had so longed to get to know the person that seemed to have stolen the heart of his Lisa. A gust of wind kicked up and a tickling sensation ran up and down his side, he could have sworn Lisa herself had just whispered in his ear.

_"You failed, Jack." _

Jackson reached out and placed a hand on her coffin as if possibly it might bring her back to life

"I know, Leese, I know."

* * *

**Not as sad as I had planned at first, but I like how it ended, so I'm happy with it for now. PLZ Review, the epilogue should be up soon. **

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	17. Epilogue

****

**All I Ask of You **

****

**Epilogue **

****

Two hours after the funeral, Ian found himself at small wooden cabin, digging a key from his pocket; he carefully let himself into the house. The door gave a whine of protest, but opened easily. He allowed a slow smile to play across his lips as he made his way through the house and up the stairs, stopping when he came to the open door of his dark bedroom.

His smile grew when he caught sight of the figure that was curled up asleep on the bed. Ian slowly stepped into the room and placed a kiss on the woman's forehead as she stirred and began to wake up.

"Good morning, Leese."

"Ian," she said groggily, "I was so worried you weren't going to come home."

"What made you think that?" he laughed, "You're stuck with me, remember?"

"Yes, but I was so worried that Jackson would be mad. That he might try to hurt you," Ian crawled onto the bed with her and took Lisa in his arms.

"Jackson Rippner is a broken man."

"You can't break a man who has no soul," she mumbled bitterly. Even in her death she was not about to take pity on that man after everything he did to her. "What if he finds out I'm not dead? What if he comes after us?" she turned and looked into Ian's eyes. "I don't think I could live with myself if he hurt you again."

"He won't have time to even think about you," He said, "I contacted his boss. They assigned an in-home shrink to him and they're already giving him a butt load of work."

"And what do you have to do?" Lisa asked, Ian looked at her for a moment and fell silent. "You already did something, didn't you?"

"I killed Ron."

Lisa gasped, "I thought one of Jackson's stray bullets killed Ron?"

"It was supposed to look that way; I even tried to revive him to make it look like Jackson did it."

Ian shook his head and looked back at Lisa, "You don't get what you did, do you? You sold your soul!"

"It was only one thing, Leese, one job to insure that he would never come after you again!"

Lisa maneuvered herself so that she was sitting on his lap and looking him straight in the eye. "These people don't take just one thing from you! They take your soul!"

"Lisa, why won't you just trust me!"

"Because! Now you're just like Jackson!" she wailed, tears prickled in her vision and she whispered. "I thought you were different."

Ian leaned forward, his face nearly touching hers, his hand coming up behind her head and grabbing a fistful of her curls. Lisa's small hands pushed against his chest, but he relented. "Don't you dare compare me to Rippner," he rasped, his hot breath warming her cheek. "You want me to be like him, Leese? Mmm?"

_"No," _

"Well, I can guarantee that I can be ten times _worse _than him."

_"No, please."_

"Don't believe me? I could give you crash course on how to be a royal ass!" Lisa whimpered and Ian's other hand moved from it's position on her leg to grab her backside. "Oh! Don't be scared, Lisa, you might enjoy what I would do, maybe beg me to continue?"

"Ian! Please!" she screamed. Ian immediately released her, all emotion melted from his face and he shook his head.

"Lisa, what did I just do?" he asked desperately as she scrambled away from him.

"Ian, you _are _just like Jackson, you just want me to obey your every command." Lisa spat.

"Lisa, I might have a temper, but I am not Jackson."

She looked up; tears welled in her eyes again. "And how do I know that?"

"Do you love me?"

Lisa thought for a moment. "I love you more then anything, Ian."

Ian leaned forward and took her in his arms once again.

"That's all I ask of you."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. My life ran away again. I got a little muli-Personality going on with Ian I hope you like.  
I have an idea for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I am going to do it.**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
